


Sensory Overload

by dreamsofspike



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too much and not enough at the same time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: graphic sex

They have something in common -- many things, actually, but one in particular that stands out to them in the midst of these moments.

Each of them has senses not possessed by mere humans, and human senses that are enhanced by their supernatural states.

The scent of George's blood pounding within his veins calls out to Mitchell as he lies over his lover's body, resisting the temptation to draw it from him like the soft, keening moans that he tears from George's lips. He settles for a sharp bite to his shoulder with blunt, human teeth, relishing the whimper of mingled pleasure and pain with which George responds.

George can smell the thick, heady scent of Mitchell's arousal, knows how badly the other man wants him -- how desperately he's fighting to hold back the most basic of his instinctive desires -- and that knowledge is nearly more than he can bear. George rolls them over so that he hovers above his friend, letting out an animalistic snarl as he returns the love bite with one of his own -- and is nearly driven mad by the resulting rush of need he senses pouring off of Mitchell's cool, trembling body.

It's the sweetest sensory overload, and neither man can stand it -- but neither man wants it to ever end.


End file.
